


George Weasley x reader

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, George is a sweetie I adore him, Married Couple, Maybe some more risky chapters later, NO fred/reader, No one can stop me from saving Fred. JKR can try me but i'm not splitting up these twins damnit, This is just fluff and cute stuff, a lot will be after the war, if they fight it's pretty tame, loving relationship, not in any specific order, some fights, strictly george/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Snippets about George and the reader's life together. Not in any order, basically it's all over the place time wise etc. I don't care for trying to keep a timeline :') it's domestic and fluffy and maybe later a little smutty.Also Fred is alive bc JKR can't stop me.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

George leads (y/n) to the garden, his hands covering her eyes as he takes her towards the surprise he had insisted he had. (y/n) had played along, asking silly questions about this surprise. 

"Is it a...cat? Maybe it's the new book I was talking about earlier this week?"

"Why would I put a book in the garden?" He laughed, continuing to guide her out the front door, careful not to let (y/n) trip over any exposed roots or rocks on the ground. 

"I don't know why you do the things you do!" (y/n) laughs, "maybe it's a new cauldron? You know we need one. The one I have is so old--"

"I'm not surprising you with a new cauldron."

"It wouldn't be a  _ bad _ gift."

"This is better," he insists. "Here we are." He removes his hands from her eyes. (y/n) blinks a few times, getting used to the bright sunlight. Before her is a sign made out of metal, a large red 'W' in a fancy script painted on. It's decoratively beaten up, going well with the cottagey feeling of the home they just purchased. (y/n) turns to smile at George.

"What's this for?" she asks.

"I thought our yard was pretty bare of decor," George presses a kiss to her temple. 

"What's the 'W' for?" She touches the bright red letter.

"For 'the Weasleys', of course."

"But I'm not a Weasley?" (y/n) looks up at him. 

"Well, once we're married, you'll go by Weasley."

(y/n) stiffens in his arms, "I don't plan on changing my name."

"What do you mean? You don't want to go by (y/n) Weasley?" 

"I just don't know why I have to? Isn't this my choice?" (y/n) looks at him bemused.

"Isn't it just weird? We wouldn't have the same name…Plus, what's wrong with Weasley?"

"Why is it weird? We'd still be married. It's not that big of a deal, George. And, I never said there was something wrong with it, I just don't see myself taking your name."

"It's just weird--"

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "It really isn't. Lots of people are choosing not to share a last name. It's not like I'm asking you to take mine. I want to be... me."

"I'm not asking you to be anyone  _ but you _ , (y/n). I just--I guess I imagined something like my parents--"

"Keeping my last name doesn't negate our future from being happy," she crosses her arms.

He comes nearer, gently putting his arms around her waist, "I know that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't think about this...option?"

"I just--I want to keep my identity. I'm afraid that if I take your name, I'm going to lose my entire identity and...I don't think it makes me any less of your family if I keep my name. You're still the person I want to spend my life with.

"I get that. If it would make you happy to keep your last name, then that's what you should do. Truly, I'm not offended. But... what about--what about our--" he flushes, "I know I sound like I'm getting ahead of myself...but in the future _ if we had _ any kids?"

"Would I allow them to take your name?" She smirks.

"Yeah," he pulls back slightly to gauge her reaction.

Again, (y/n) rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips, "Of course. If that's what you want, I have no objections."


	2. Shaking Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is acting weird. (y/n) is nervous.
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco

He'd been acting weird all week. Shuffling around (y/n), being somewhat distant when they were alone in her living room. At this point, it was freaking her out a bit. The first thought that came to mind was that she was about to be pranked majorly by her boyfriend and his twin… but no, George would never do that to her. Once and a while, he would prank her in small ways, but nothing required him to be nervous like this. Was he planning on ending their relationship? Did she do something wrong?   
By Friday, (y/n) had become as nervous around George as he was around her. He still kissed her goodnight before they fell asleep and still woke up earlier than her to make breakfast...but he still was being so weird around her. She couldn't help but feel uneasy when he clearly was on edge.   
Like usual, he'd gotten up and dressed before her. But, when she sleepily steps into the kitchen, she doesn't find him at the breakfast table as usual. In fact, he's nowhere to be seen.   
(y/n) frowns, sliding the paper near her. The Prophet sits on the table in front of his empty chair. Curious, she picks the paper up. She notices some of the letters look odd. The letter 'w' in owl seems to pulse on the page. Picking up the newspaper to further investigate, she notices the letter 'i' in another word shaking nearby.  
"That's odd…" she opens the paper noticing other letters doing strange things.   
"W-I-L-L…" she flips the page, "Y-O-U…M-A-R-R-- What?" (y/n) slams the paper down on the table. She feels the familiar prickling sensation of someone watching nearby on her neck. Turning, she finds George standing in the doorway. He looks nervously at her, pulling at his collar.  
"Well--?" He asks.  
"What is this?" (y/n) picks up the paper showing it to him, "What is happening?"  
George blushes further, grinning, "did you uh--read the paper?"  
"I read the paper! What the hell is going on, George Weasley?"  
He scratches the back of his neck. Moving slowly towards her, he awkwardly crouches down next to where (y/n) is sitting. "(y/n), will you marry me?"  
(y/n)' s eyes widen before she's throwing herself into his arms, "yes! Of course!" She peppers kisses across his cheeks and nose, finally settling one onto his lips.  
When she pulls back, she smacks his chest, "This is why you were so weird all week. You scared me, George! I thought you were going to break up with me."  
"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly, "I was really nervous. You have no idea."  
"I definitely do know!" (y/n) rolls her eyes.  
"I thought it was a good idea, charming the letters in the Prophet."  
"You couldn't have done it Monday, perhaps? Saved the suspense of the entire week?"  
He grins, "I could've, but then I wouldn't have had the ring in hand." He pulls out a small diamond ring from his jacket pocket.  
"Oh, George--" (y/n) admires the ring. It wasn't flashy by any means, but it had to have cost him a substantial amount of money. More than was probably wise to spend. "It's beautiful."  
"You think? Fred reckons I spent too much," he helps her slip the ring on her finger.  
"You definitely did. I would've said yes ring or no ring."  
"I could return it," he grins.  
(y/n) laughs, pulling her hand away from his, "don't even joke about that!" She leans back towards him, moving a stray piece of red hair from his forehead. "Fred doesn't know what he's talking about, honestly."


	3. Toy Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Prompt(sort of) from an ask I got on tumblr
> 
> Hi babe! I am rereading Harry Potter again and I was wondering in the midst of all your fics you could write one where y/n and George have a baby boy who is identical to f&g growing up and is super quick with sassy remarks and y/n acts like Molly when this happens and is all flustered and George finds it hilarious but also so sweet and reminiscent of his childhood days?

"Fred Weasley!" (y/n) yells. Her eldest child is currently wrecking the living room like an unholy hurricane of childhood destruction. Her husband comes up from behind her, watching their child. "George, help me."  
George chuckles, walking into the living room to scoop up the destructor himself. "C'mon Freddie. Let's go outside." The little boy squirms in his arms.  
"No! I don't want to!"  
"You're driving your mum up a wall. Let's go—"  
"Dig in the garden!" The little boy cheers.  
He doesn't bother looking at (y/n). He knows she's mortified by their son. "George!"  
"Don't worry, darling. We're not going to dig in the garden." He looks at his son, "We're gonna go play Quidditch."   
He walks out of the door with little Fred trying to climb out of his arms.  
When Fred Weasley, the second, was born, George felt a connection deeper than a parent-child relationship. He felt like he found his best friend again in the little bundle of blankets was handed to him. Obviously aware that this wasn't his twin reincarnated, he still felt like a little piece of Fred was sewed into the little miracle he and (y/n) had cooked up.  
The only problem with that little bit of his twin that seemed to linger within his own child was the nightmarish part of his personality. He doesn't remember being such a... rascal as a child. George expressed this exhaustion to his mother once, who laughed. She assured him both he and Fred were, in fact, incredibly rambunctious and ridiculously exhausting children. She may or may not have insinuated that this was payback.  
He pulls out the toy broomstick from the shed, intending to wear out Fred a bit. The boy squeals excitedly, forgetting about digging up the garden completely as George hands him the broom.  
Toy broomsticks were great. They flew low enough to the ground to prevent serious injury while still allowing a child to learn the basic mechanics of flying. When he brought one home for little Fred at the beginning of summer, (y/n) had shaken her head.   
"He's only four, George," she had said with a smile.  
"Gotta teach 'em young." George had joked, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
Fred had loved the little broomstick from the moment it was placed in his little hands. He automatically recognized what the object was. "Look!" He held up the broomstick for his mum, "I'm like daddy!"  
(y/n) bent down to Fred's level, "you are exactly like Daddy, baby." She ruffles his hair.  
"Watch this, dad!" Fred flies across the yard.  
"Nice job Freddie!"  
***  
He lets Fred fly around the yard for a few hours, only ending the little game of "quidditch" they played once he noticed Fred nearly fall asleep on the broomstick.  
"'M not tired," he insisted as he rubbed his eyes.  
George chuckles, "I know you aren't." He picks Fred up, resting the child on his hip as he puts away the broomstick.  
"Daddy?" Fred says sleepily.  
"Yeah?"  
"When I go to Hogwarts, I'm gonna be on the quidditch team."  
"Yeah?" George smiles.  
"I'm gonna be a Beater like you, daddy." Fred yawns again, resting his head on his shoulder.   
"You will be," he rubs circles on the little boy's back as he carries him into the cozy little house, "you will, Freddie."


End file.
